


Temporary Home

by JemiCrisis



Series: How Love Affects Us [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Gen, Homesickness, Mark is the only korean in this I just realised, Mark needs to get over some shit, Mark worries a lot, Summer Vacation, The other 99 liners help him though, Yukhei’s granny is an angel because who doesn’t love sweet ol’ grandma, self indulgent as fuck lmao, soft, this is just a plot fic with no romance lmao who would like this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 19:11:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20214832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JemiCrisis/pseuds/JemiCrisis
Summary: Mark is just your typical college boy, he may not be the best in character but he cares. He cares a lot about the friends he made in his first year of college, Kunhang, Yukhei, and Dejun, so gladly followed them to stay in their home country one summer. If only he could stop the thoughts that were in his head and just enjoy life for once.An AU where Mark spends time with 99 line in Hong Kong for a summer.





	Temporary Home

**Author's Note:**

> Me @ myself: if you want 99 line interaction you better make it yourself!

“And here we are!” Yukhei says happily as he makes jazz hands towards the building. Mark starts giggling at the jazz hands which causes Kunhang to giggle too along with Yukhei. Dejun just smiles out of politeness, he just feels a bit awkward.

It’s an apartment block of three stories, four if you count the roof. The layout of the building is pretty much the same on all three base floors, there’s a stairwell in the right side of the building that spirals to connect the four floors together. The tall man opens the metal gate painted a sunny yellow, which creaks quite loudly, and walks on the outside tiles before knocking gently on the glass sliding door on the bottom floor. It only takes a few seconds until a short local elderly woman comes to slide the door open.

“Yukhei!” The woman exclaims excitedly as she gets Yukhei to bend down before kissing his cheek, he lets out a little surprised shriek, he hasn’t gotten this kind of treatment in ages and it feels nice. He regains his composure as he switches to Cantonese to talk to her, as Yukhei makes his typical grandiose gestures Mark realises that he’s introducing her to the other boys, including himself. Yukhei says something to the lady as he introduces her to Mark and with an understanding nod from her part it was probably something along the lines of “he doesn’t know Chinese” or “he is Korean” but that’s okay, he just wanted to have fun with his friends in their home country. But he didn’t think he could feel so embarrassed just because he doesn’t know the language.

Dejun, who’s been quiet this whole time, wraps an arm around Mark’s shoulders, which Mark instinctively does back, and he gives Mark a look of understanding. Mark feels a little less bad now. They both smile at each other, things don’t seem as foreign now, things seem... okay.

Kunhang appears before them, a little crazy in the eyes but that’s him for you. He’s all smiles and rainbows. “We’re gonna go up now!” Sure enough, Yukhei has finished talking to the old woman, and had grabbed the keys from her before opening the metallic-looking door that leads to the stairwell. It’s actually reflective like a mirror but Mark doesn’t know what it is. As they enter the stairwell Mark revels in the slightly cooler breeze that floats around him.

“You’re gonna stay in the third floor okay?” Yukhei explains “I have to stay with granny” Mark has a realisation, so that’s why she seemed so close to him, he didn’t know she was his granny. It reminds him of his own grandparents. How he misses them.

Yukhei gives a spare key to Dejun, the one who seems the most responsible, and lets them take their respective luggage before waving and closing the door for them, the automatic lock clicking into place.

The three boys make their venture up the stairwell, with Dejun being in front to unlock the door, it wasn’t that long as the building itself is quite small. As they pass the second floor Mark hears the voices of two young boys and the sound of a game being played. He’s curious, but doesn’t think much of it. He just continues to go up the stairs, carefully making sure his small suitcase doesn’t make too loud a noise as it hits the stairs a bit too often.

Dejun unlocks the door when he’s met with it, taking a step back as he gently swings it open, before entering the warm apartment. Mark and Kunhang follow suit. The boys look around, it’s bare. Yukhei did explain before that when his grandma had bought the property she didn’t need all three floors, but had planned on letting her grandchildren stay with her from time to time. That’s why she only inhabits the bottom floor while keeping the above two floors unoccupied.

“Well, this is refreshing isn’t it?” Kunhang says delightedly, more so than what Mark is feeling anyway. The young boy spins around in the empty space, as carefree as ever. “A whole space to ourselves!” Mark can’t help but smile. They go about looking around the floor, there’s the living area that takes up more than half the space of the floor, which leads to the other four rooms that are smaller in size. The two smallest rooms are the bathroom, which the shower doesn’t have a curtain, and... kitchen? It looks like a kitchen to Mark, albeit a very small one with no appliances.

There’s three beds, one each in the other two rooms and one in a semi-secluded corner of the living area. You can call them beds but one of them is just a mattress on the floor. Mark offers to take that but Kunhang swipes it up instead, he knows Mark has a hard time sleeping in general and he himself can sleep pretty much anywhere. Like most Cantonese people can. Most.

“Hey don’t look so worried Mark!” Dejun places his arm over Mark’s shoulder again, drawing him closer. Mark ruffles his hair so it becomes messy but he doesn’t mind. “We can buy stuff to fill the place out, we’re here all summer anyway!” He knows that Mark finds comfort in his words as he feels him breathe a sigh of relief. Maybe summer won’t be so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> You can tell that I’m Cantonese can’t you lmao


End file.
